Getting Owned by Owner
by JoliesMe
Summary: Rendi Noph works under a new boss and a new manager in Vongola Corporations: Furniture after the passing of Timiteo. However, the main point is that that particular day is totally not his day. Getting a lunch was never so difficult. One-shot Some profanities and mentions of the phallic.


_Getting owned by the Owner_

 _A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfiction_

 _7 years later_

 _Disclaimer: All recognised characters are not owned by me._

 _A/N: Inspired by "Getting Owned by the Owner Part 2" post on Tumblr._

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi is having the day of his life. He grinned and went into the back of the store as per the customer's request.

 **/**

Rendi Noph is definitely not having the day of his life.

First, he woke up late because of the excess amount of beer he had the night before with his lovely babe. He went to his office late and got a nice dressing-down from his new lady manager, whom he grimly decided was a bitch on the spot. (He grimly decided the new male boss will be a jerk as well since he was the one who introduced this brunette bitch.)

Next, his desk was filled with endless heaps of files which meant: work. After one day of leave from his office, he gets countless work that is to be done!

 _Fuck this work. When I earn enough, I'm going to quit and leave this bloody job._

 **Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.**

Rendi had to get splashed with coffee when the new boss's personal assistant accidentally (really?) bumped into him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

"Watch your-!" Rendi stopped when he saw the lady.

Goodness.

Goddess.

"It-it's fine..." Rendi stammered; his eyes never leaving the huge protruding parts that are on the other's chest. He felt hot surges from his almost erect member. His eyes travelled downwards and narrowed when he saw the huge protruding stomach.

"Ah, you're pregnant."

"Oh?" The 'Goddess' touched her protruding stomach, "yes... 7 months already!" She smiled and her white teeth glistened.

Rendi tried to give a sincere smile, "How old are you?"

The lady's smile recovered fast, "twenty-seven. I've been married for two years."

Jealously flittered through Rendi. He is five years older yet he has yet to find a woman that loves him back!

He was so going to get himself laid at the red house later.

"Ah.. I have a meeting soon.. So sorry!" The lady's footsteps echoed and her long silky purple hair billowed.

And now?

Rendi is currently arguing with a cashier.

 **For.**

 **His.**

 **Lunch.**

"What exactly IS your problem?" Rendi almost shouted.

The man with the annoyingly fluffy hair, who was irritatingly half a head taller than him, stated, "You cut the queue, Mister."

"I did!" Rendi proclaimed, "However, I have my reasons!"

The cashier raised his eyebrows, "And may I ask what that is, sir?" (Rendi noted the subtle vehement tone that the cashier is giving.)

"I am going to be late for work soon!" Rendi is shouting now.

 _This is so ridiculous. At first, I get tons of work stacked on my desk, and then I get splashed by coffee and ridiculed by this hot lady. And now… THIS!_

The cashier raised his eyebrows, "And so?" His tone is openly vehement now.

"Do you even know who I am?" Rendi smashed his fist on the cashier desk, earning startled gasps from the few customers behind him.

"Nope. Now please shut your mouth and go to the back of the queue."

The customer behind Rendi, which is a young ( _and fine_ , noted Rendi) lady. "Actually, I don't mind letting him go first… Mister Cashier…"

"Why, thank you," Rendi smirked. The lady gave a look of distate.

"Well, I mind serving him first," the cashier noted.

"I want to see your manager!" Rendi pointed an accusing finger at the cashier, "This treatment of yours is ridiculous!"

The cashier raised his eyebrows again _(Will his eyebrows ever get tired?)_ and sighed heavilybefore bobbing his head and muttered, "Please wait."

The brunette strode behind the curtains and not before long, an old lady stepped out.

"Yes, Mister?"

"That brat! His attitude was ridiculous! I was rushing for time and hence, wanted my lunch first! The customers behind me all agreed to me but he refused to accept it!"

"Well…" The old lady rubbed her chin, "Did you guys all agree?" She glanced at the people queuing behind him and they gave a look of distaste.

"Old lady, just get his order already…"

"Auntie, just do it; I'm tired of waiting…"

"Yes we did. So can we order our lunch now?"

Old lady rubbed her chin again, "Well… those doesn't sound like agreement but more of irritation…"

"But they agreed, manager!" Rendi sputtered.

"And so, what do you want me to do to _that brat_?"

Rendi smirked, "Fire him!"

The manager's eyes widened by a fraction but recovered pretty quickly, "Well… that's not my decision to make."

Rendi cocked his head, "Then get me the boss on the line. I'll talk to him personally."

"The boss?" The old lady paused before continuing, "He is here today, actually."

Rendi tapped his feet impatiently, "And so? What are you waiting for? Get him out!"

The manager sighed heavily before going back behind the curtains. The cashier came out first and Rendi craned his neck to look for any other man before him.

There is none.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rendi exclaimed, "I think the manager said to get the boss over, not you!" Rendi spat at him for good measure.

"Well, he is here."

Rendi raised his eyebrows, "And?"

"He is standing right in front of you."

Rendi sputtered for awhile before stamping his feet. He glared at the smiling brunette (who was most probably only twenty-odd years old) before throwing some threats and profanities at him. Rendi marched and was greeted by white mess of seeds on his shoulder.

"Fuck today!"

 **/**

"I really don't understand why did you even call me out, Sawada-san?" Tanaka-san asked politely but had a hint of exasperation to her voice.

"Why, I come here once awhile and this is the third time I've met these types of customers in this month. I really do enjoy seeing this startled face after realising that I actually own this joint." Tsuna laughed.

Tanaka-san shook her head before muttering the price to the customer she was serving.

"Actually…" Tsuna combed his hair with his fingers, "I think I recognise him."

"Hmm?"

"I think he is calledRendiNoph, working under Haru in the Japanese branch Vongola Furnitures…"

* * *

 _(c)Joliesme_


End file.
